


right here

by kiyala



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Jaegercon Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc returns to the Shatterdome after hurting his arm. Pentecost takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my "injury" square for [Jaegercon Bingo](http://jaegercon.tumblr.com/post/57225250646/).

They're silent as Stacker helps Herc out of his Ranger suit, except for the way Herc's breath hitches in pain when he tries to move his arm. There's the quiet side to Stacker that most people see, hiding what lies under the surface, but there are few people who get to witness him patient and gentle, as he is now. 

Herc sighs once he's out of his circuit suit, pulling his pants on one-handed because there's only so much help he'll accept. "Fucked your plan up, didn't I?"

Stacker looks at him, brows drawn together, and shakes his head. "No. Not at all. There's another way. Don't you worry about that, Herc. There's always another way."

Herc shakes his head. "If I can't pilot with Chuck… he's a good kid, but I don't know who else he would work with—"

"There's me," Stacker says, and it's clear from his tone that he's already made the decision, that there's no point in arguing with him.

Not that it stops Herc. "Stacker—"

"We need an experienced pilot, Herc, and we both know there's no one else."

"You'll die."

"I'm going to die anyway." Stacker's expression softens. "Everyone will, if we don't do this."

"Damn it, Stacker…" Herc shakes his head. "You and Chuck?"

"He's your son. We'll be fine, Herc. You know we will. We'll drop the payload and after that—"

"Don't. Don't make me promises you can't keep, Stacker. You and I both know that neither of you are coming back from this." Herc blinks, his eyes stinging. "You're asking me to let you both go. My son, and…"

He and Stacker have never really acknowledged what they are to each other. They haven't had to.

Stacker leans forward, kissing him. He puts his hand on the back of Herc's neck, keeping him close. This isn't goodbye. Not just yet.

"Let's get that arm wrapped up, shall we?" 

Stacker helps Herc into his shirt and kisses him again. It's not the rough, hurried kind of kiss that they usually share when they steal a moment together, but something gentle, lingering, and it makes Herc wish that they'd had more time for this. If the sad look in Stacker's eyes is any indication, he's thinking the same thing.

There's a first aid kit in Herc's room and Stacker wraps his arm. "We'll get you a sling. Doesn't look like you'll need a cast, so there's that."

"How are Mako and Raleigh?" Herc asks, as they walk to the medical bay.

"They're on their way back now," Stacker replies. There's pride in his voice and it makes Herc smile.

"Your girl did good, Stacker."

Stacker's smile matches Herc's. "Yes. She did."

Chuck's still in the medical bay, from when Herc had sent him, the moment they'd returned to the Shatterdome, before leaving with Stacker. He hasn't changed out of his Ranger suit yet and watches with concern as Herc has his arm put into a sling.

"Nothing serious mate, I'll be just fine." Herc squeezes Chuck's shoulder with a tight-lipped smile. It's devastating to think that they're never going to Drift with each other again but at least it means Herc can keep his secrets, for what they're worth.

Stacker leaves to wait for Mako and Raleigh to return, with nothing more than a nod in Herc's direction. They don't talk again until Herc is using his one good arm to help Stacker into his old Ranger suit.

"Don't look so sad, Marshall." Stacker gives him a small smile. "You're getting a promotion." 

"Fuck you, Stacker," Herc mutters, and kisses him hard.

For a moment, they just stand there in each other's arms and put everything they can't say into their kiss instead. This is their goodbye and it's coming much sooner than Herc would like. He has no idea what he's going to say to Chuck but then again, he never has.

"Walk with me?" Stacker asks, once he has his suit on. "Stay with me, just a little longer."

Herc kisses him one last time. "You know you don't have to ask. I'll be right here."


End file.
